Prueba de valor, de Onmyuji
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Algo acecha las sombras desde el más allá y viene a conquistar tu corazón. ¿O era que siempre lo tuvo? [AU, InuKag y SessRin]. Regalo para Fumiis Braginski.
1. Encuentro

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Fumiis Braginski**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

_Fumiis_:

Te traigo el primer capítulo de tu regalo, estará centrado en una idea sobrenatural (atendiendo la ficha), incluyendo el resto de los elementos a los capítulos. Espero que satisfaga tus gustos(L). Un besote, nena.

_Tu amiga secreta._

* * *

**Prueba de Valor**

**1. Encuentro.**

Nadie le creyó cuando dijo que lo haría sola.

Por eso se metió en el bosque y caminó, sosteniendo firmemente la lamparita que le iluminaba el camino a sus pies. Tras de ella, la penumbra se devoraba todo, sin ninguna piedad. Y eso no la detuvo de seguir su camino.

El sendero que se dibujaba en el suelo iba adelgazándose hasta que, al dar una vuelta detrás de un árbol, se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer.

Y luego tuvo la sensación de que estaba perdida.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás; así que se convenció de que retomaría el camino al viejo cementerio pasando esos árboles que estaban más adelante, a algunos 5 metros de distancia.

Trató de avanzar un poco más rápido, pero al seguir el recodo, se encontró con una maraña de troncos de árboles desperdigados sin ningún patrón en especial. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado entrar sola al bosque.

Todo porque era demasiado mala para rechazar las apuestas.

Nadie le había enseñado a Higurashi Kagome que debía rechazar esa clase de provocaciones por su propio bien. Justo ahora le habría venido muy bien esa lección aprendida, _antes_. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos y su falta de prudencia en esta clase de cosas.

Su cabello azabache se meció con una fresca brisa, muy característica de mediados de otoño. Pero justo ahora estaba terminando el verano, así que no tenía sentido que fuera así de fría. A los lejos escuchaba las olas en la playa rompiéndose, producto de la luna llena que se mostraba poderosa en el firmamento nocturno.

Esto sólo era un juego de niños. Una simple prueba de valor. Para ella, la única que no se atrevió a hacerla junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Niñatos. De tercer grado de secundaria, para ser precisos.

Entonces la brisa que antes había sido suave, sopló con más fuerza, al punto en que Kagome casi tuvo frío. El hálito de su respiración se volvió tibio y salió de su boca en forma de vapor. De pronto no se sintió sola. Su lámpara se apagó.

_Mierda y recontra mierda._

—¡Chatarra de porquería! ¡Justo tenías qué elegir el peor momento para descomponerte! ¡Estúpidas baterías! —La joven golpeó desesperada su lámpara, con la esperanza de que eso le trajera un poco de luz artificial de nuevo.

Un vaho frío resopló a su alrededor, obligándola a encogerse de hombros.

Se detuvo un instante, apenas capaz de moverse. El viento soplaba un poco más recio. Y ella no encontraba ni el jodido cementerio, ni el camino de regreso al campamento.

Angustiada, agitó su lámpara nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte que antes. La oscuridad del bosque comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era esperar. El movimiento de los arbustos aledaños a su persona la turbó profundamente y luego se encogió a sí misma, lívida del terror.

Y luego un maullido resonó furioso y lo que le pareció un gato (negro, gracias a la penumbra del bosque) salió corriendo cerca de ahí, rozándole la pierna.

Kagome ahogó un grito, mientras temblaba. Quizás era un buen momento para volverse y huir...

El hálito helado que la rodeaba se hizo más frío y luego sintió que alguien respiraba en su oído. La chica soltó una exclamación aturdida y horrorizada. Pegó un brinco mientras se revolvía, como si quisiera sacudir esa desagradable sensación que le llenaba el cuerpo.

—Eres más escandalosa de lo que pensé. —Una voz espectral obligó a la chica a seguir aquella voz, que se colocaba a sus espaldas. Tiritando, lentamente, Kagome se dio la vuelta hasta seguir aquella voz fría y sin emociones que la llevó hasta una criatura de características divinas, sentada sobre una lápida de lo que parecía la supuesta entrada al cementerio.

"_Bien hecho, Kagome"_; pensó con ironía mientras su desbocado corazón se aplacaba y el vértigo disminuía de su torrente sanguíneo. En un instante, una vez sopesado el terror inicial, se dio cuenta de que aquel ser no se movía de su sitio, que ni siquiera daba señal alguna de atacarla o atemorizarla.

Parecía un joven, de finas facciones y proporciones. Era alto, más bien gallardo. La observaba, con fastidio en la mirada. Una de color dorado, como si fuera oro puro. Tenía un cabello largo, sedoso, que, si no hubiera sido por su voz, le hubiese hecho creer que se trataba de una mujer. _Una mujer anciana de platinados cabellos_. Pero quizá la parte más impactante y curiosa de él, era la enorme estola, como de estrella de Hollywood, que traía en torno al cuerpo.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —No supo cómo obtuvo el valor para hablar con aquella criatura, que apenas tenía la intención de dirigirle la hermosa mirada_. "Es como si se sintiera un ser superior"_, reconoció Kagome con indignación.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sólo un gruñido.

—¿_Qué demonios eres_?— Exigió saber ella mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, repentinamente más aventurada y valiente que antes. Entonces, el hombre descansando en la lápida desapareció rápidamente y, para cuando Kagome pudo reaccionar, dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra algo frío y duro. La chica atinó a dirigir su vista a dicho punto, encontrando al hombre que interrogaba. Y se dio cuenta de que sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas y usaba una armadura—. ¿Qu-...?

—Humana irritante. —dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba del brazo, tratando de halarla.

—¡Para tu información, esta humana tiene nombre y es Kagom-...! —Forcejeó ella por soltarse en vano, porque en ese momento, el individuo que la sostenía, aplicó un poco de presión en cierta parte entre el puente del hombro y cuello de ella, haciéndola desmayar y caer inconsciente en el suelo.

El hombre bufó con cierta humillación al observar a la mujer tirada en el suelo. ¿Ahora qué? Suponía que ahora tenía qué llevársela. Tenía qué cumplir con el trato. Si quería salir beneficiado de todo ello.

Escuchó los gritos que llamaban a la humana que tenía en el piso. El aire fresco, señal de actividad sobrenatural en el área, se intensificó cuando hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para agacharse en el suelo y levantar a la mujer como costal de papas, y moverse con toda la intención de desaparecer junto con la chica.

* * *

_Cuando el grupo de búsqueda compuesto por un profesor y cinco alumnos varones, llegó hasta el cementerio, unos cinco minutos después; encontraron la lámpara que Higurashi Kagome había llevado a su propia prueba de valor, botada y encendida. Hacía frío en la locación, pero al no encontrar rastro de la chica, se temieron lo peor._

_Y en los siguientes tres días, ni rastro de ella se encontró._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¿Qué te parece Fumiis? Espero que te haya gustado o que esté cumpliendo tus expectativas. Serán otros cuatro capítulos, los cuales he planeado cuidadosamente ;)

Para todos los que leen, espero que les guste. Y no, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, wajajaja :B

Un beso a todos y todas.

_La amiga secreta._

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Abandono

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Prueba de valor**

**2. Abandono.**

_El sol golpeaba su cara. Era claramente el sol del atardecer, el momento en que el día comenzaba a fallecer y se apagaba con el suspiro de una brisa alegre. Sonrió, cómplice de los gritos enardecidos que clamaban buscándola lejos de donde realmente se encontraba._

_Apretó con fuerza la manita que la sostenía, y luego observó la sonrisa del otro niño. Estaban ahí como parte de una travesura de niños, en parte no. Él le había dicho que quería ir al Koibitomisaki*. Ella también. Y ambos fueron. Y por eso todos les buscaban desesperadamente, porque se habían escapado sin que nadie los descubriese._

—_¡Kagome! ¡Te prometo que te amaré... siempre, siempre! Te amaré todos los días de mi vida, hasta que sea viejo. Y cuando muera y llegue la hora de reencarnar, te tendré en mi mente. Para siempre. __—__Observó aquella imagen borrosa, el pequeño de no más de diez años. Sentía la mirada devota y abnegada sobre ella, pese a que no podía verlo del todo, como si fuera una sombra quien se encontraba frente a ella. La tomó de las manos, feliz__—__. ¿De verdad, Kagome-chan? En ese caso... te prometo que esto no será en vano. Cuando sea grande, te buscaré. Iré a Tokyo y pediré tu mano en matrimonio. Entonces te casarás conmigo. ¿Lo harás... verdad? __—__Observó los relucientes dientes blancos del pequeñín desfilando en una hermosa sonrisa__—__. Te amo, Kagome. No importa que mi hermano y todo el mundo diga que soy muy niño para decirlo. Te Amo de verdad..._

_Las emociones eran claras, puras, reales. El sentimiento de amor más allá del fraternal tocando su corazón en una fibra sensible que nadie tenía el derecho a conocer, excepto él. El beso tierno e infantil con el que se unía a ese niño... todo. Todo fue hermoso, como en un cuento de hadas, como los que su madre le contaba para dormir._

—_Es una promesa. __—__y en ese momento ambos tomaron la cuerda que los ayudaría a agitar la campana del Koibitomisaki, que resonó por todos los alrededores, alertando la presencia de los dos felices pequeños..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Algo andaba terriblemente mal con ella. Lo supo inmediatamente después de que Kohaku se acostara a su lado, más que agotado.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos desde que todo había terminado, pero ella sentía que aquel acontecimiento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como una película constante y recriminatoria. Y no lo encontraba feliz.

Hacía un rato que su amante se había sumido en un sueño profundo, producto del cansancio. Ella también lo estaba, sus extremidades y su cuerpo completo demandaban descanso. Pero su cabeza parecía haber acordado mantenerla en vela toda la noche.

Se levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Tenía las manos unidas a la altura del pecho y había angustia en su semblante. Le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante y quiso sonreír, aunque las emociones no llegaron a sus ojos ni por asomo.

¿Esto se suponía que era correcto, no? Kohaku y ella se amaban, ¿no? Por eso habían comenzado a salir, por eso habían tomado la decisión de dar ese paso juntos. ¿Eso estaba bien? Ella lo quería, se sentía tan bien a su lado, quería pasar mucho tiempo a su lado. Y el castaño era tan respetuoso, la cuidaba, mimaba y cumplía con cualquier capricho que tuviera. Él era feliz a su lado y nunca la presionó a hacer nada.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Tal vez debieron esperar más tiempo. Tan sólo tenían 15 años.

Kohaku era un chico maravilloso. Su hermana mayor, Sango, estaba orgullosa de él y lo demostraba. No había forma de negar que el futuro de Rin a lado de Kohaku sería brillante, a pesar de que sólo estuvieran en tercero de secundaria.

Era la primera vez que sentía tal remordimiento en su cuerpo, que no tenía idea de qué hacer. A pesar de ser más bien simplona (como ya le habían calificado algunas veces), y lo crédula que podía llegar a ser, era demasiado transparente, fácil de corromper. Muchos hombres ya habían intentado acercársele con malas intenciones.

Pero ya no podrían. No después de esta noche.

Cuando se escuchó hipando suavemente, Rin tembló mientras tocaba el rostro, sintiendo que las lágrimas fluían desesperadas de sus ojos en carrera rápida hacia sus mejillas. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se limpió torpemente y se levantó, dejando a la vista de cualquiera ese tibio cuerpo desnudo con formas suaves y redondeadas, que continuaban sus cambios hacia la edad adulta.

Estaba tan oscura esa noche en particular. Se cubrió el torso mientras caminaba hacia una silla cercana llena de ropa, de donde extrajo un camisón de satén verde pistacho y se lo puso. No le cubría todo, pero sentía que andar con libertad por la habitación sería un problema menor ahora.

Se movió despacio hacia la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza. Su rostro aún mojado en lágrimas, como si sufriera desesperación y arrepentimiento, apenas enfocó cuando llegó hasta la barandilla de la terraza y sintió el viento salado del mar golpear en su cara suavemente. Era frío.

Vale, incluso se había molestado en saltarse los viajes escolares para llevarla a pasar un _fin de semana romántico y especial_ a la playa, para que pudieran relajarse y consumar su amor. Kohaku había pensado en todo.

_O en casi todo_. Era evidente que Rin no era feliz con la decisión tomada para su vida. Quería a Kohaku, pero algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que había algo mucho mejor allá afuera esperándola, buscándola. Y la angustia que eso le creaba a su cuerpo era terrible, fatídica.

Rin se quería romper. Pero el chico no se merecía algo así.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza para observar hacia abajo. Una caída de metros y metros desde el acantilado sobre el que se asentaba el hotel. Escuchaba el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas, en un intento agradable de relajarla.

Pero Rin no se relajó ni un ápice. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que el mar estaba esperando por ella, como si la estuviera llamando.

Sollozó, esta vez más fuerte, sin importarle si Kohaku o quien era despertado por su lamento. ¿Qué otra cosa merecía ella si había dejado de ser casta? Ya no tenía valor para nadie, ni siquiera para _ese_ alguien que la estaba esperando, en alguna parte del mundo.

¿Alguien realmente le esperaría? Rin sólo quería abrazarse a sí misma y dejar de sentir tanta culpa, detener el llanto que había en su cabeza gritándole que no debió acostarse con Kohaku.

Era una mujer repugnante.

¡Ya no quería más nada! ¡Quería detener todo eso, regresar el tiempo! Olvidar... ¡Tenía qué olvidar a Kohaku y todo lo que había hecho! No quería romper a nadie, sólo quería regresar el tiempo e impedir que todo esto ocurriese: el salir lastimada, los arrepentimientos. Evitar a la maravillosa persona que era el castaño para no lastimarlo cuando supiera que _ella no le amaba_.

Desesperada por acallar lo que en su interior y su cuerpo gritaban, la chica observó una silla al lado de su cuerpo y fue hasta ella, bañada en lágrimas. Luego la apoyó sobre la baranda y subió un pie; los dos. Y luego se apoyó de nuevo en la barra, observando el bravo mar debajo de ella, lista para tomar impulso y lanzarse.

El aire tibio pronto se volvió helado, casi de ultratumba. O quizás sólo era producto del sudor frío que la adrenalina le hizo sentir. Su aliento empezó a producir algunas gotas de vapor, que desaparecían al salir de su boca. Su cuerpo tensó en la acción de impulsarse y lanzarse al mar y olvidar todo aquello, acabar con el dolor. El cabello despeinado gracias al sexo y ahora también al viento no le permitía ver muy bien.

—Es una linda noche para contemplar la luna, ¿no lo crees?

Y silencio. Rin sintió que el estómago y el corazón se le precipitaban por la garganta. El estómago vacío de la emoción extrema que sentía, el corazón aterrado por aquellas palabras. Rin tembló sobre su sitio, lista para aventarse, pero girando mecánicamente el cuello en dirección a la voz que le había interrumpido.

A su lado, quizás a un metro de distancia, había una figura, sentada sobre la baranda con pose relajada y pasiva. Aunque estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna llena sobre el cielo le proveyó un poco de información sobre aquel individuo que se atrevía a interrumpirla.

Parecía un joven. Uno de cabello largo, blanco (aunque más bien del tipo que brillaba como si fuera más bien plateado), y había unas orejitas como de perro o gato sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Como si fuera _cosplayer_. Rin siguió temblando, esta vez más relajada, sin quitar la vista del chico, que portaba un traje rojo, casi ceremonial.

—No eres muy conversadora. —comentó de nuevo el joven, esta vez girando el rostro hacia ella. Rin enrojeció cuando vio los ojos del individuo, refulgentes de color oro. Sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo al quedarse embotada en esos ojos—. Me dijeron que eres alegre y escandalosa. Creo que me mintieron.

Rin apenas podía hablar, pero temía que al parpadear o quedarse callada, aquella criatura se marchara. Así que obtuvo fuerzas de alguna parte de su ser antes de pronunciar cualquier cosa—. ¿Te conozco?

El interlocutor se quedó callado, con gesto adusto y observándola fija y poderosamente. Parecía meditar un poco antes de emitir una respuesta—. No. Pero creo que eres una mujer estúpida si crees que saltando las cosas mejorarán.

Y Rin se pasmó al escuchar aquellas palabras y observó con claridad hacia el mar, donde las olas se rompían furiosas contra el acantilado, como si la estuviera esperando para devorarla, ansiosas.

Estaba aterrada ante la idea de saltar, pero esta era su decisión. Si ella tomaba el coraje para lanzarse, las cosas marcharían mejor. No tendría que responder ante Kohaku o su hermana. Ni siquiera ante aquel que...

—Soy una mujer impura e indigna. —dijo sin importarle si a aquella criatura le interesaban sus problemas o no. Volteó de nueva cuenta a su postura inicial, lista para impulsarse—. Me entregué a alguien sin amor. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedo verle a la cara después de esto? ¡No volveré a ser digna de nadie! ¡Prefiero morir!

—Bueno... hay alguien que está esperando por ti. —los ojos de Rin se abrieron enormes antes de darle la vuelta de nuevo a su interlocutor, que ahora estaba de pie sobre la terraza, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

_¿Sería acaso él quien...?_

Azorada por las cavilaciones que su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar, Rin bajó de la baranda y la silla para poderse de pie frente al chico cosplayer, que era, más o menos una cabeza, más alto que ella. Dio un paso hacia adelante, sintiendo el aire frío y espectral rodearla, aunque no le prestó atención. Los ojos chocolate anhelaban palabras de consuelo de parte de este chico. De este hombre.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si dejas de hacer tonterías y me acompañas? —Sonrió el joven, confidente y con una expresión tosca de alegría, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Rin observó la mano. Tenía garras.

Se limpió el rostro, lleno de lágrimas. Ahora sonreía, genuinamente. Y mientras acortaba el espacio que los separaba, Rin tomó la mano gentilmente y él la asió con la misma fuerza. Era frío al tacto. Casi como si estuviera _muerto_.

—Quien te espera es un reverendo bastardo. Pero se alegrará de verte. —Confesó el chico mientras se rascaba suavemente una mejilla, para la completa curiosidad de la chica—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. —y diciendo esto, el chico se quitó la parte superior de su atuendo rojo y se lo ofreció, permitiendo que Rin se cubriera mejor.

—Gracias. —Aceptó ella, con una sonrisa sincera y un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, ansiosa y emocionada. Luego tembló un poco antes de dar un vistazo al interior de la habitación del hotel, donde Kohaku aún dormía plácidamente; ajeno a todo lo que acababa de acontecer en la terraza.

Sintió mucha tristeza al verlo y no tener la certeza de que verlo a la cara de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que volvería después de esto.

Esperaba que él la perdonara algún día.

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que el chico se movía hasta pararse sobre la baranda, como si estuviera listo para saltar. Rin sintió una extraña y agradable sensación abordarla mientras él esperaba, casi impaciente. Ella se acercó—. Antes de irnos... ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

El chico de cabello claro se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de darle su nombre. Y luego movió su cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, casi musitando—. Inuyasha.

Rin sonrió mientras sentía que las mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas de emoción. Dando un suave tirón de la mano del chico; este pegó un salto hacia el vacío sobre el mar, halando de ella fieramente y llevándola con él, ambos desparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche de luna llena sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo vagas pistas de una prueba de falso valor que había sido truncada y salvado a la joven.

_**Continuará...**_

xxxxxxxxxx

*El Koibitomisaki es una atracción de Japón, ubicada en la provincia de Izu. Es una especie de centro vacacional reconocido por ser sumamente romántico. El Koibitomisaki es una especie de pequeño campanario al aire libre. Según se dice, la pareja que toque dicha campana tres veces, obtendrá felicidad en el futuro.

Fumiis, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo para ti. Digamos que estos dos son de introducción, los próximos se irá despejando todo :D Espero que te esté gustando tu regalo :D feliz mes de la amistad atrasado :D (Porque ya estamos en agosto X3) pero no importa o.ó. Te mando un abrazo, nena :D. Espero que te esté gustando. Ruego a todos los dioses de todas las religiones y creencias posibles porque así sea ;w; (?). A todos aquellos lectores que pasen por acá, les agradezco que lean :D.

Y ahora tengo una preguntita, Fumiis, ¿tendrás alguna idea de quién soy? :B hazme todas las preguntas que quieras, yo las responderé (siempre que no hagan obvio quién soy XD).

Un beso.


	3. Descubrimiento

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Prueba de valor**

**3. Descubrimiento.**

_Nunca había estado tan cerca de un bebé antes. Se acercó como no queriendo, asomando la cabeza por la carriola llena de encaje y bordados delicados. Sus ojitos brillaban encantados por lo que veía._

_Su madre jamás le había permitido acercarse a su hermano menor, como si temiera que la fuera a cambiar por otra madre y su reluciente nuevo hermanito. Aunque, a como lo recordaba (lo poco que había podido verle), era parecido a él... y mucho._

_Pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos esta ocasión, era muy diferente. Observó al pequeño bebé manotear encantado con un juguete de goma en las manitas regordetas. Tenía ojos achocolatados, cachetes redondos y apachurrables y cabello corto, negro y despeinado. Era hermoso. O más bien, era hermosa._

_Era la bebé más perfecta que hubiese visto (o que vería) jamás. Su madre le llamó la atención, preguntando si encontraba a la pequeña muy linda y él, con su tierna edad de cinco años, apenas dijo lo que su cabeza tenía en mente—. Es un ángel. —y no mentía. En realidad le parecía que era un querubín bajado de los mismos cielos._

_Su madre parecía feliz mientras hablaba, como si fuera la primera vez que el pequeño dijera algo como ello. El pequeño de cabello platinado apenas hizo caso, cuando la nena en la carriola notó que era observada y sus brillantes ojitos se cruzaron con la dorada mirada curiosa del pequeñín._

_Y luego fue muy extraño, porque sostuvieron lo que, a simple vista, parecía una especie de duelo de miradas. Aunque por dentro, él se sentía como si hubiese hecho una conexión más allá de eso, como si hubiese visto esa mirada alguna vez... quizás en eso que le dicen "otra vida"._

_Se sostuvieron las miradas otro poco, cuando la pequeña sonriera de oreja a oreja, manoteando con su juguete en la mano y luego desplazara su desproporcionado cuerpo hasta el borde de la carriola, para tocar la cara del pequeño. De más está mencionar que él no se movió ni un milímetro, encantado de poder verla, tocarla y olerla._

_Sí, era como un ángel._

—_Despídete de Rin, Sesshomaru. —Indicó su madre mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo asía suavemente, para evitar sobresaltar a la pequeña bebé. El niño se movió angustiado al sentirse alejado de ella, movió su manita desesperado, diciendo adiós._

_La bebé se acercó al borde y lo observó despedirse. Ajena a la situación, movió su manita y dijo adiós sin dejar de sonreír..._

* * *

El cuello le dolía severamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero apenas pudo hilar lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo. Recordaba lo que había hecho esa mañana: despedirse amigablemente de su hermano, de su madre y su abuelo, y partir hacia la escuela para su campamento de verano, en la playa.

Oh, bueno. Recordó que había entrado al bosque muy noche, sola.

_Joder_.

Y luego recordó al tipo prepotente y poco hablador que le había interceptado en su viaje al cementerio y que se había acercado a ella _demasiado para su gusto_.

_Joder de nuevo_.

Por el dolor que sentía en el cuello, seguro la había noqueado.

_¡Demonios!_

Se movió ligeramente, notando que estaba entumecida en una sola posición. Giró sobre su cuerpo en la superficie helada y dura en la que se encontraba, hasta quedar boca arriba. Su respiración era suave, pero el ambiente era tan helado que sentía el aire ingresando a su cuerpo como finos cuchillos desgarrándola por dentro. La sensación le desagradó terriblemente.

Volvió a girarse, tratando de tentar terreno acerca del lugar donde se encontraba. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrar alguna cosa horrorosa frente a ella. Había leído cientos de cuentos de terror sobre nunca abrir los ojos, pues de esa forma, las criaturas sobrenaturales no podían verla; nunca ver hacia atrás... muchos otros de asesinos seriales. _Mierda_. Debía dejar de leer todas esas cosas.

Se movió a ciegas, girando de nuevo para ponerse de panza y luego levantó hasta quedar a gatas. Tocó el suelo rocoso cuando sus trémulos dedos rozaron suavemente la piel de lo que parecía otra persona. Con desazón, Kagome se movió otro poco, torpe, intentando ver a su alrededor. Si alguien más estaba a su lado, al menos sería una buena idea advertirle de la clase de peligro al que se enfrentaba.

Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para ver a su alrededor, abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió un solo sonido. Era, ciertamente, diferente a lo que esperaba encontrar: paredes llenas de sangre o las cosas más horribles jamás concebidas por la mente humana. Pero no. Simplemente era un espacio oscuro pero brillante al mismo tiempo, quizás difícil de explicar. Había niebla a su alrededor, dándole a ese lugar un aspecto más ultra terrenal.

Le recordaba a los cuentos folclóricos que su abuelo le contó alguna vez.

Definitivamente ya no estaba en el cementerio.

Pero, ¿entonces _dónde_ mierda estaba?

Observó a su alrededor, recordando que había tocado a alguien mientras trataba de escapar y descubrió, no sin cierto horror, que era una chica. Parecía de su edad y tenía el cabello despeinado y revuelto. Llevaba una especie de camisón para dormir, verde, aunque cubierta en un hakama ceremonial rojo (lo sabía, vivía y trabajaba en un templo), por encima—. ¡Es tan mona!—Reprochó Kagome casi indignada mientras la observaba a detalle.

¿Acaso había sido secuestrada por un pedófilo? (Dado que aún era menor de edad, el término seguía aplicando). ¿Sería que pensaban violarla? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, menudo lugar había escogido ese hombre misterioso para perpetrar dicho acto.

Tembló de solo pensarlo mientras razonaba el hecho de que esa muchacha le parecía conocida y que, para haber sido secuestrada con la intención de abusarla; dormía demasiado apacible y tranquil-...

¡Un momento! ¡Ella reconocía a esta chica a su lado! ¿No era Hinamori Rin, la novia de Kohaku, el hermano menor de su mejor amiga Sango? Se acercó un poco y la observó más de cerca ¡Claaaro! ¿Cómo podría no reconocerla? Notó que ella estaba respirando y eso la hizo tranquilizar.

Menos mal que ella estaba a salvo. Y entera. Quizás dormida también.

Se movió despacio, con intención de asir su cuerpo y tratar de despertarla cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos en su dirección. Atosigada en pánico como solo Higurashi Kagome podría hacerlo, se tiró en el suelo, relativamente cerca de la otra chica y se fingió dormida.

Mejor posponer lo peor, antes que acelerar todo el proceso.

Fuere quien se acercara, pronto los pasos se hicieron acompañar por una discusión en voz baja. Quizás más alta de lo que pretendían, pero que la azabache agradeció con todo el corazón. Tal vez sería su única oportunidad de encontrar la manera de escapar.

—¡Bastardo! ¿De todas las formas en que pudiste traerla... y la traes como si fuera una clase de animal? —Bueno, de todas las cosas que Kagome esperaba escuchar, no era esto precisamente lo que pretendía escuchar.

Sí, de acuerdo. Ella esperaba que se hablara de planes sobre cómo las torturarían y violarían hasta matarlas o algo así.

"_Basta, Kagome. No más historias de secuestros y terror."_ se reprendió a sí misma mientras fingía seguir dormida.

—¿Y tú no puedes ser un poco más competente? Ella está marcada. —Reconoció claramente esa voz como la del sujeto que la secuestro. Pero antes de poner énfasis en su voz, atendió su tema de conversación. ¿M-marcada? ¿Cómo una res con un sello a las brasas de su respectivo dueño?

"_Kagome, concéntrate."_ Se volvió a regañar.

—¡Keh! M-mierda, Sesshomaru. —la voz era masculina, probablemente de un muchacho, más apenada que antes—. Sabes que no podemos interferir en asuntos humanos... —¿era su imaginación o sonaba más avergonzado?—. D-... ¡de cualquier forma! Con ritual o no, ella no está marcada.

—Pagarás con la sangre de la humana que he traído si mientes. —la mordaz amenaza fue suficiente para que Kagome tuviera a buen atino el decidir que era momento de rezar y luchar por posponer su vida ante semejante peligro. Entonces se levantó rápidamente y habló, fuerte y claro, poniendo en evidencia que había recuperado la consciencia rato atrás.

—¡Sobre mi cadáv-...!

—¿Mi sangre? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —de acuerdo, seguro aquello sonaba como una provocación puesta en bandeja de oro, pero se sentía tan molesta por aquella amenaza a su integridad física que no le importó nada más.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, ambas miradas doradas. La primera de ellas era taimada e indiferente, la segunda sorprendida y ¿_feliz_?

Kagome obvió las miradas y siguió hablando—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para poner en entredicho la vida de otras personas? No eres mi dueño, ¿sabes? Yo soy libre de decidir mi vida y ante quién me sacrifico y ante quién no. ¡Y para tu información, señor _'no-necesito-saber-tu-nombre'_! ¡Mi nombre es-...!

—¡Kagome!

Ok. Esto comenzaba a ponerse muy raro.

Sentada justo al lado de Rin, Kagome observó al acompañante del sujeto que la noqueó y descubrió que eran muy parecidos. Quizás lo que los diferenciaba radicaba a simple vista en la estatura, pues era más bajo. La parte inferior de su ropa era roja al contrario de la superior, que era blanca. Y finalmente, había algo como unas orejitas de perro sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Tuvo qué parpadear un poco para asegurarse de que veía bien. Y luego, cuando vio al chico acercarse a ella, ponerse en cuclillas a escaso metro de distancia y observarla como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, la chica comprobó que _era el único par de orejas que tenía_.

Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás para recuperar algo de su espacio personal.

—¡Estás...! ¡Estás bien! —Kagome estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero contuvo la respiración al ver la forma en que se dirigía a ella.

Como si fuera alguna clase de ser _precioso_.

—¿El bastardo de mi _medio_ hermano te lastimó? —Bueno, ahora entendía por qué se parecían tanto ambos hombres (aunque no estaba segura de que esa fuera la terminología adecuada). Eran _hermanos_. ¿Las criaturas sobrenaturales podían emparentar para tener familia?

—E-... estoy bien. —Apenas supo que responder, encantada repentinamente por la atención—. Pero... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco?

Y silencio.

El chico se levantó de golpe ante aquellas dos preguntas. Lucía alterado, mientras daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje, con su medio hermano observando a algunos metros de distancia segura, se volvió al otro y gritó, severo.

—¡Grrr! ¿Viste lo que has hecho, Sesshomaru, bastardo? ¡Tu golpe le ha hecho _olvidarme_! ¡Te voy a matar-...!

—¡Inuyasha!

_Oh_. ¿Así que el chico gritón (y aparentemente agresivo) se llamaba _Inuyasha_?

La pelinegra giró el rostro hacia la voz femenina que se escuchó, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Rin despertar, tallándose perezosamente los ojos y sonreír encantada al abrigarse mejor con la chaqueta roja que la envolvía, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba.

—¡Rin-chan! —la aludida se movió hacia la voz de Kagome y parpadeó confundida mientras la descubría en el mismo lugar.

—¿Kagome-chan? —Desde luego, la otra lucía perdida también—. ¿Qué haces aqu-...? ¡Espera! —al parecer, Kagome era la única que no sabía de qué iba todo ese jaleo—. ¿Inuyasha? ¿Acaso Kagome-chan es-...?

Kagome movió la cabeza por enésima vez, esta vez descubriendo la cara enrojecida del muchacho agresivo de las orejas de perro en la cabeza, asintiendo tímidamente.

_Ala, se veía tierno._

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la chica que le acompañaba se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de las manos, sonriendo tiernamente. Kagome sabía que Rin era muy dulce y delicada, pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que se estuviera perdiendo algo de todo ese jaleo. Sonrió para no hacerla sentir mal, pero no se pudo quitar la sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente _mal_.

La pelinegra observó cuidadosamente a los dos hombres que estaban ahí, con ellas. Rin se levantó de su lado en algún momento y caminó hasta uno de ellos, el que la había _secuestrado_.

—¿Se-... Sesshomaru-sama? —Rin dejó caer la chaqueta roja de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto ese ligero camisón verde pistache que apenas cubría lo necesario. Sintió frío en sus extremidades, pero no le importó.

El hombre respondió afirmativamente a la voz de ella, observándola. Había hecho bien en preguntar a Inuyasha, antes de quedarse dormida, cuál era el nombre de quien le esperaba. Se encontraba ensimismada en el perfecto hombre que tenía ante ella, que observaba sus ojos como si quisiera devorarlos con la mirada, divagando mentalmente acerca de lo que sentía al verle.

Rin recordaba haber visto esos ojos antes, aunque no estaba segura de cuándo. Fue la mirada más peculiar que había sentido en su vida. Y había algo en esos ojos dorados que era diferente a Inuyasha, cuando lo encontró.

Inuyasha era más expresivo, sin lugar a dudas. Pero este hombre...

La miraba como si fuera la criatura más esplendorosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto. Como si... como si la estuviera esperando _toda su vida_. Y desde luego, Kohaku jamás la había visto _así_...

"_Kohaku_."

Con un pequeño paso hacia adelante, Rin se inclinó hasta el hombre taimado e indiferente que se imponía sobre ella. Alcanzó a tocar su torso, donde una armadura descansaba. Era fría al tacto de sus dedos. Agachó la cabeza antes de tener el valor de verle, y cuando lo hizo, ya estaba llorando.

Sí. Había recordado por qué no debía cantar victoria al acercarse a ese hombre.

—¡Soy una mujer indigna, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Yo...! ¿Cómo puede usted recibirme con los brazos abiertos si he perdido mi valor? ¡Si me he convertido en una cualquiera! —la mano de Sesshomaru se movió automáticamente hasta una de sus mejillas, donde las lágrimas luchaban por huir de su rostro. Una vez ahí, limpió el rastro salado, haciendo que Rin abriera los ojos enormes y callara. Él le obligó a verle.

Rin esperaba sentir el tacto caliente acariciarla y consolarla, pero no lo sintió. Era frío, igual que Inuyasha. Y algo de eso le desagradaba demasiado. Y cuando observó el rostro del hombre a detalle, descubrió que había marcas en sus mejillas y su frente.

Estos no era _cosplayers_.

Tal vez... estos hombres...

No supo cómo, pero algo en la mirada de Sesshomaru, tan insistente y dura, como si quisiera transmitirle algo sin palabras, le hizo olvidar su desgracia previa de mujer y la ayudó a entender lo que pasaba.

—Rin...

—Ustedes... —y Kagome alcanzó a escuchar la voz temblorosa (tal vez asustada también) de Rin, cuando ella se alejó del cuerpo del más alto y señaló, titiritando como un fideo y cayendo al suelo, sin saber exactamente qué decir—. ... _están muertos_...

Y silencio de nuevo.

Rin se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba la chaqueta que Inuyasha le había prestado anteriormente y se refundía en ella. Kagome, que a su vez lucía el espanto de las palabras que había recitado su acompañante, corrió tan pronto como pudo hasta ella y la abrazó, fuerte, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría entre _los hermanos muertos_.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru intercambiaron miradas. El primero lucía inseguro y nervioso; no así su hermano, que daba la impresión de que tenía todo bajo control.

Quizás se debía a que así era.

—Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! ¿Ahora qué quieres, Sesshomaru?

—Es el momento de llevarlas con _esa_ persona. —y Kagome fue descubierta al observarlos como si les hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza a cada uno, para luego enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas con el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sesshomaru.

Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal mientras escuchaba aquella última declaración. ¿Por qué todo eso le parecía que estaba terriblemente _**mal**_?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Jojo, Fumiis, me alegra mucho saber que te está gustado :D, ¡te juro que me emociona muchísimo! Esta vez me alargué demasiado, pero creo que he cubierto lo principal. Las cosas no estarán fáciles ni para Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru, por lo que parece. Me siento malvada, jojo.

Te daré una pista que tal vez te ayude a descubrir quién soy :3, soy de México. Y creo que es suficiente por ahora xD. Pero si hay algo que te interese saber, puedes preguntármelo.

Nos leemos prontísimo. Un besote.

_Tu amiga secreta._


	4. Recuerdos

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Prueba de valor**

* * *

**4. Recuerdos.**

_Hecho ovillo en el asiento del copiloto, Inuyasha se dedicó vehemente a observar por la ventanilla, con el gesto adusto. Veía el mar pasar ante sus ojos muy lento, casi interminable, relativamente lejos, pero tan cerca a la vez. Bufó. Aunque su respectivo lado del coche estaba relativamente lejos de su __**hermano**__, sentía la inhumana necesidad de estar lejos de ese sujeto tanto como le fuera posible._

—_¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en Izu? —cuestionó el chico de platinado cabello mientras saltaba de su asiento, dedicándole una dura mirada al conductor._

_El coche se movió veloz por la estrecha carretera, con el otro manejando sin prestar atención a los movimientos de Inuyasha. El menor tuvo la necesidad de bufar indignado por la forma en que fue ignorado._

—_No hay nadie que espere por ti en ese lugar. —Inuyasha se hizo ovillo de nuevo en su lugar, casi deprimido al saberse lejos del que fue su hogar por más de quince años. Por su parte, Sesshomaru meditó con una expresión taimada en el rostro mientras continuaba a velocidad constante la velocidad—. Le hice una promesa a tu madre antes de morir._

—_¿Y esa ha sido razón suficiente para que no me dejes estar de luto apropiadamente, bastardo?_

—_Yo no fui el hijo de ninguna __**otra**__. Tampoco soy, precisamente, el bastardo de esta familia, Inuyasha._

—_... ¡Keh!_

_Silencio._

—_Le prometí a tu madre que no te desampararía, por la memoria de nuestro honorable padre._

—_¡Al carajo con ese hombre! ¡Nunca se preocupó por mi madre!_

—_Ese hombre es tu padre, Inuyasha. Y como tal le debes respeto. —El mayor, ciertamente, no parecía paciente en cuanto a los modos agresivos y adolescentes de su medio hermano—. Ahora, si no quieres que me detenga en medio de la nada a abrirte el cuerpo, sacarte las entrañas y hacer un adorno navideño con ellas, cállate. —Inuyasha se tomó enserio la amenaza y guardó silencio por lo que pareció, para Sesshomaru, apenas un segundo._

—_¿A dónde mierda vamos?_

—_A Tokyo._

_A Inuyasha casi se le cae la mandíbula al escucharlo—. Oh. —Bien, tenía orgullo ¿o no?_

—_¿Sólo 'oh'?_

—_¿Esperabas que dijera algo más, bastardo?_

—_Tu madre dijo que esperabas la mayoría de edad para viajar a Tokyo a cumplir una promesa..._

—_¡Feh! ¿Ah?... ¿Qu-... qué? ¿Mamá te dijo eso? —Sin quitar la vista del camino, Sesshomaru supo que su acompañante cambió de color más veces de las que apreció contar (aunque no era como si le importara)—. Mierda._

_Sesshomaru nunca había sido especialmente cercano a la mujer que fue amante de su padre, con la cual había engendrado un hijo. Si bien, su padre nunca faltó en su hogar, el simple hecho de que hubiese una infidelidad de por medio, pusieron las cosas tensas en la vida matrimonial de sus progenitores hasta la muerte del padre que ese chico de apenas quince y él, compartían._

_A pesar de ello, su madre sintió una especie de remordimiento cuando, una semana antes de esta conversación, llegase una carta a su hogar de Izayoi, la amante. Explicaba que le quedaba poco de vida y estaba grave de salud y esperaba que el padre de su hijo viniese por él, antes de que se quedara solo._

_Y por eso Sesshomaru estaba ahí, en ese coche, en ese lugar, luchando contra sus impulsos de lanzar a su medio hermano por la carretera hasta que algún vehículo lo arrollara. Ya había convivido con él en otras ocasiones, muy pequeñas y reducidas, pero nunca tanto tiempo como ahora._

—_Hace casi seis años... —por alguna razón, Sesshomaru tuvo a buen atino el atender aquel monólogo que soltaba Inuyasha, más calmado y quieto de lo que había estado desde que llegó a Izu una semana atrás—. Aquella ocasión en que tu madre y tú vinieron a Izu a pasar unas 'vacaciones'... —Desde luego que lo recordaba, esa fue la última vez que ambos se cruzaron las caras—. Aquella ocasión vino... una amiga de mamá con su familia._

_Tenía sentido. Claro. ¿Para qué querría ir Inuyasha a la capital? No para verlo a él, desde luego (aunque sonara a indignación, él tampoco habría querido tener qué verle la cara de nuevo)._

—_Su hija... tiene mi edad. Aquella ocasión, fuimos al Koibitomisaki y le prometí que en el futuro iría a buscarla... —Oh, recordaba bien eso. Su madre le solicitó que ayudara a buscarlo, tan escurridizo como un pez... ¡Ups! Un ligero despiste en el camino y por poco se desvía del camino, regresando abruptamente al carril, haciendo como que nada sucedía—. ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Joder! ¿Quieres matarnos?_

—_Cierra la boca. —Fue lo único que apenas pudo responder mientras continuaba conduciendo—. Me distraes._

—_Como sea._

_E Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos (gesto muy característico de él cuando se enfadaba) al ser interrumpido y haberle arruinado las ganas de continuar hablando. El trayecto (afortunadamente para ambos) continuó en silencio por lo que quedó de él, no más de veinte minutos, cuando algo anormal se registró en el tablero del coche y Sesshomaru comenzó a maniobrar discretamente con el volante, tratando de encontrar la falla._

_El menor cayó en la cuenta de que algo no andaba precisamente bien y observó a su hermano, a su derecha, tratando de manipular el carro. Daba la impresión de que trataba de aparcar—. ¿Sucede algo?_

_Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que Sesshomaru se atreviera a responder—. Los frenos. No responden. —y siendo aquello lo último de lo que realmente ambos hermanos tuvieran consciencia antes de perder por completo el control del automóvil, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru sólo escucharon el sonido del metal crujiendo de una manera que no debería ser normal antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

* * *

El ambiente era irrespirable, denso. Kagome caminó envolviendo a una Rin en estado pseudo catatónico en sus brazos, para mantenerla en movimiento. Estaba muy tiesa y le costaba incentivar su caminar. Era como si hubiese sufrido un shock muy profundo cuando descubrió que esos dos sujetos estaban muertos.

No era como si Kagome no lo supiera. Nada más tenía qué evocar la forma en que fue asaltada en el bosque por ese tal _Sesshomaru_.

El mayor guiaba el camino en medio de la niebla, mientras el otro, Inuyasha, iba en la retaguardia, clavándole la mirada como si fuera una daga, en la espalda. La azabache no tenía la más mínima idea del porque era escrutada con tanta insistencia.

Rin seguía llorando y diciendo incoherencias; algo relacionado a Kohaku y sentirse _impura_, como si fuera una fulana cualquiera. Y ella ya de por sí tenía sus propios problemas, como asimilar por qué carajo estaba en este lugar, con estas personas y bajo una situación un tanto escabrosa que poco y nada podía comprender.

En algún punto de sus cavilaciones, chocó duramente contra el tacto frío e incómodo del hombre de platinados cabellos que le guiaba y le quitó el brazo que mantenía en torno a Rin. Kagome no tenía intención alguna de soltarla, cuando la mirada fría e inhumana de Sesshomaru le advirtió, muda, que él se haría cargo de ella en lo que restaba del trayecto.

De más estaba decir que la amenaza llevaba implícita consecuencias dolorosas, así que Kagome bufó indignada antes de aceptar, a regañadientes.

Aunque tal vez...

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y le dio apenas un vistazo a su hermano, que seguía con pasos largos y firmes, detrás. Muy detrás. Ella apenas siguió con la mirada al mayor, cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha los observaba muy fijamente.

Kagome tragó duro y pilló la indirecta.

Luego de eso, Rin y el hombre de mirada fría se alejaron para continuar el camino, dejándola a ella botada a la espera de que el chico de las orejas de perro se acercara hasta ella. Observó por el camino cómo se aproximaba, ceño fruncido y brazos dentro de las mangas de su gi blanco.

Él se acercó en la misma postura sin dejar de observarla; mientras Kagome fingía patear una piedra imaginaria y echaba sus brazos tras la espalda, como queriendo parecer inocente y casual—. ¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos? —Se sonrojó, tratando de parecer más nerviosa y amistosa de lo que usualmente era—. Le pregunté a tu _hermano_, pero me parece que una roca es mucho mejor conversadora que él...

—_Medio_ hermano. —Corrigió él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kagome se sintió incómoda por la forma en que era observada, con tanto detalle por los perspicaces ojos dorados de ese muchacho.

—Medio hermano, de acuerdo. —concedió—. ¿Puedes decirme a dónde vam-...?

—No puedo creer que no me recuerdes.

Ala. ¿_Qué fue eso_?

Kagome vio el rostro adusto y atormentado del joven por lo que pareció un instante y luego parpadeó, ofuscada—. ¿Disculpa?

—Seguro fue el golpe que Sesshomaru te dio para traerte aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿De qué estás habland-...?

—¡Me niego a creer que me has olvidado! —y mientras decía esto, se inclinó hasta ella, juntando su frente tupida de un espeso flequillo platinado con la frente de ella, que se había quedado quieta ante la rapidez con que él se movía —. Hace casi seis años. Tú y yo hicimos una promesa. ¡_Yo te di tu primer beso_!

Kagome enrojeció mientras lo escuchaba hablar y luego tembló nerviosa mientras agitaba la cabeza. ¡Tenía qué estar de joda! ¡Ella...! Y... y ¿él? ¡Pero si estaba _muerto_! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡No! ¡Se rehusaba a creerle...!

Mientras Kagome se alejaba de él para darle aire a su acalorado cuerpo después de semejante información, Inuyasha atinó a tomar su mano, suave y tierno. La chica giró para observarlo justo cuando ya era jalada hacia él y luego el rostro masculino se acercó hasta el suyo, inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron de par en par al sentir aquel contacto tan gentil en su boca, apenas demandando una respuesta.

Sintió un escozor de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir de ella mientras era besada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico insistía tanto en que ella había olvidado _algo_? ¿Sería cierto, acaso? Pero... ¿_qué_ había olvidado y _por qué_?

Cuando Inuyasha se separó de ella, despacio y respirando sobre su rostro, Kagome sintió que la sangre le subía por el rostro, ensimismada y ansiosa, casi indignada de tener qué alejarse. ¿Qué era esa emoción golpeando por dentro los rincones más oscuros de su corazón? El chico tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios cuando se alejó de ella (casi como si fuera un niño saliéndose con la suya), adelantando el paso y dejándola atrás.

—Para que puedan regresar a donde pertenecen y resuelvan todas sus preguntas, necesitan encontrarse con _esa_ persona. —_"Y si nosotros queremos volver, también."_ Pensó Inuyasha para sí mismo. Luego tendría la ocasión de que ella supiera qué estaba sucediendo al respecto—. Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres perderte en el otro mundo.

Kagome parecía aturdida, impávida sin moverse de su sitio, levantó la mano que el hombre de ojos brillantes y cristalinos como oro y la frotó, despacio. Luego se tocó los labios, la sensación había sido bastante agradable, tal vez un poco familiar...

—¡Keh! ¡Mujer, apresúrate o te perderás!

La joven volvió en sí misma en un parpadeo, enrojeciendo indignada consigo misma antes de echar a correr detrás de los otros tres, sin dejar de tomar nota acerca de las emociones que había despertado ese beso.

* * *

—Sesshomaru. —el aludido sintió un molesto tamborileo en los oídos al escuchar aquella voz. Especialmente ahora que parecía escuchar todo con mayor nitidez. Y luego vino el asqueroso olor a perro sucio que tenía el otro—. ¡Bastardo! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Cállate. No tengo humor para escucharte, basura. —y Sesshomaru realmente hablaba en serio. Empujando suavemente a Rin con su brazo, escucharla sollozar acerca de un hombre llamado Kohaku y sobre lo indigna que se sentía, le despertaba los impulsos violentos de masacrar a cualquiera que se le posara enfrente.

Cuando Inuyasha y él despertaron en el mundo espiritual, fue como si hubiese recordado cada instante de su vida. Incluida a Rin, muchos años al pasado. Supo desde entonces que había vivido muy poco, que necesitaba encontrarla, comprobar que el destino realmente no se había equivocado.

Y ambos necesitaban una segunda oportunidad.

Pero, desde luego, ¿Quién anda por el otro mundo regalando segundas oportunidades a los muertos?

_Esa_ persona.

—¡Sesshomaru!

—¡Grrr! ¿Ahora qué quieres, escoria? —Ladró el mayor, antes de callar abruptamente y notar que el entorno dejaba esa aura misteriosa que proporcionaba la niebla. Esta se despejó por completo y permitió apreciar la tonalidad ligeramente brillante de la superficie rocosa, que se acomodaba en torno a un pequeño camino.

Kagome silbó. Menudo lugar era el otro mundo. Seguramente ya no tendría miedo de morir después de esto.

Sesshomaru le dio un vistazo a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Lucía tan demacrada y ausente como cuando se encontraron oficialmente _después de casi toda una vida_. Así que su única solución, en estos momentos, era esa persona.

¡Genial! ¿Por qué mierda tenía la sensación de estar en algo así como el cuento del _'Mago de Oz'_? Todos aquí necesitaban algo... y para obtenerlo tenían qué necesitaban _su_ ayuda.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Sesshomaru! —El gritillo alegre de una mujer resonó en el espacio rocoso, siendo Inuyasha el primero en saltar descontento y ponerse justo al lado de Kagome. Sesshomaru, por su parte, se quedó impávido en su lugar junto a Rin, sin hacer un solo gesto—. ¡Oh, mis niños! ¡Creí que jamás volverían! —Poco a poco, la voz fue acercándose hasta el cuarteto, dejando ver a una mujer de mediana edad correr hacia ellos con gran fuerza y vitalidad.

Luego saltó sobre Inuyasha, que estaba atrás, abrazándolo.

Kagome saltó hacia un lado, para evitar caer víctima de semejante mujer—. ¿Es su madre? — La chica volteó la mirada hacia Sesshomaru con una ceja levantada, tratando de entender de qué iba semejante muestra de afecto hacia el chico de orejas de perro.

—¡Oh, pero claro que no! Dime, ¿tengo cuerpo de haber parido a dos hombres tan guapos? Por favor, no respondas eso. —la mujer soltó a Inuyasha dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro y sonrió con frescura. Si no fuera por la expresión madura de su rostro, Kagome hubiese jurado que era sólo una chica más como ella o Rin—. ¡Oh!... ¡Oh! Veo que Sesshomaru y tú no han estado perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Espero que hayan respetado las reglas!

Kagome observó a la mujer con un mohín, perdiéndose media conversación. De alguna forma, le recordaba a su madre. Era alta, quizás de la estatura de Inuyasha. Llevaba ropas ceremoniales de miko y una armadura por encima. A pesar de ello, era una mujer hermosa, sin lugar a dudas.

—Debes extrañar tu casa, ¿no es así, Kagome? —¿Oh? ¿Esa señora se estaba dirigiendo específicamente a ella? ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, al evocar a su madre?—. Oh, preciosa. No te agobies. Sé que estar aquí no debe ser precisamente sencillo para ti. Lo que sí me sorprende es que no hayas entrado en crisis, como Rin-chan. Debe ser por el entrenamiento de miko que has recibido en el templo, ¿o me equivoco?

Kagome se encogió dando un paso hacia atrás, ansiosa por la forma tan familiar en que era tratada y observó a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru esperando una explicación. Finalmente, fue Inuyasha quien se atrevió a hablar—. Ella es Midoriko. La gobernante del mundo espiritual.

Pausa. Y _rewind_.

_Oh. ¡Oh! ¡OH!_

—¡Espere un minuto! —Kagome saltó, ahora más alterada—. Entonces usted debe saber por qué Rin y yo fuimos traídas hasta aquí. ¿Acaso estamos muertas?

—No querida, no lo están. Las han traído a este mundo porque son indispensables. —Explicó Midoriko, paciente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para quién?

—Para Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, por supuesto.

Luego hubo una pausa tremenda y dramática. Kagome sintió náuseas mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había dicho esa mujer. ¿Ella y Rin eran importantes para esos dos hombres? Pero... ¡Pero...!—. ¡... Pero ellos están muertos!

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Desde hace casi dos semanas humanas. —La mujer se encogió de hombros con el semblante triste. Luego le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a la chica que era resguardada por Sesshomaru y caminó hasta ella, tomándola suavemente de la mano—. Desde luego que debería mandarlos a enjuiciar por sus actos para que descansen en paz, pero me pidieron una segunda oportunidad para regresar al mundo humano. La historia de ambos me conmovió. —Sonrió ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla húmeda de Rin, para la entera molestia de su protector. Suspiró—. ... pero yo no puedo hacer nada si no hay forma de comprobar que _necesitan_ esa oportunidad.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que Rin y yo entramos en todo esto.

—Le permití, tanto a Inuyasha como a Sesshomaru, tomar la forma que tenían sus vidas anteriores. Fueron criaturas sobrenaturales —La chica se sintió terriblemente ignorada mientras la mujer seguía su explicación—. En algún punto de tu vida, olvidaste una promesa que es vital para que Inuyasha vuelva a vivir. —y luego pasó a observar a Rin, preocupada—. Rin, por su parte, necesita reencontrarse con Sesshomaru. Pero mientras siga encerrada en sus temores (el estar en este mundo sin entrenamiento, no le ha ayudado en lo absoluto), hará que su espíritu se rompa antes de volver...

—¿Y no hay forma de que podamos volver _ahora_? Es decir... él —y señaló a Sesshomaru acusadoramente— me secuestró en pleno campamento de verano. Mi familia, profesores y compañeros deben estar preocupados por mí.

—Puedo concederte el deseo que me pidas, Kagome. —Midoriko fue dura en su forma de expresarse, cuando soltó a Rin y le dedicó una mirada crítica y ligeramente molesta a Kagome, quien tembló asustada.

—¿De verdad? —Los ánimos de Kagome no cambiaron ante esas palabras, pero tuvo el valor de enfrentarla, a pesar de temerle a esa mujer, tan extraña (extraña en un modo ciertamente agradable), pero aterradoramente poderosa. No podía recordarle más a su madre—. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

Y luego la escuchó reír, suavemente.

—Oh, querida. Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. —En ese momento, el espacio que los rodeaba se volvió brillante, como una luz blanca que lo inundó todo y los encegueció por apenas un instante.

* * *

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Había olvidado cómo había llegado a ese lugar o qué había pasado antes, pero eso no era relevante en ese momento. Hecha ovillo sobre sí misma, se entregó al frío dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Tembló, mientras se recordaba a sí misma que ahora era una mujer indigna e impura.

Kohaku. Kohaku. Kohaku.

Su mente era todo un lío. Su cabeza era una vorágine de pensamientos incoherentes que se repetían una y otra vez sobre lo acontecido esa noche, cuando en los brazos desnudos de Kohaku, se entregó a los _sentimientos_, sin disfrutarlo.

Pero ella no quería.

A Rin le hubiese gustado esperar un poco más antes de ser de alguien, antes de sentirse completamente convencida de que estar con Kohaku... no, más bien, que ese chico era su futuro, su destino, su _amor_. Y no pudo negarse cuando él la esperó (por poco tiempo, pero la esperó).

Amor.

¡Qué curioso era todo! Ella realmente había pensado que amaba a Kohaku, hasta que él se entregó a ella, hasta que le dio todo y ella no pudo darle algo más que su virginidad y el afecto de quererlo. _Como un amigo, un hermano_, no más.

Eso la asqueaba. Y mucho.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué su mente le repetía una y otra vez que debió haber saltado por la terraza antes que ir junto a Inuyasha, quién sabe a dónde?

_¿Por qué prefería morir?_

Ella, tan cándida y alegre. Tan capaz de sortear toda clase de infortunios con su dulzura. Rin era así, siempre así. Estaba de acuerdo, había tenido un impulso de arrepentimiento de haber cometido errores, ¡Pero todo el mundo cometía errores! Y si ella era humana y era amada como tal, tenía que amársele con todo y los errores cometidos en el pasado, ¿que no?

—Rin.

_Sesshomaru._

¿Quién le habría dicho a Rin, en otro tiempo, que la respuesta yacía en esa simple y llana respuesta? Una palabra. Un nombre. Tantas emociones.

—Rin. —Aquella voz se volvió más demandante. Pero aunque quiso decir algo, no supo cómo responder y las palabras se le fueron de la boca.

—Me siento indigna para usted. —Ella realmente no quería decir eso. Rin realmente hubiese amado la idea de intercambiar más palabras con ese hombre (si bien, le pareció notar, no era muy conversador).

Por eso ella había aceptado ir junto a su hermano, ¿o no? Alguien la estaba esperando. Sesshomaru la estaba esperando. Y ella...

Ella también.

Pero el tormento que le proporcionaba el pensar enfermamente en Kohaku le nublaba alguna parte de los sentidos que no lograba identificar y detener.

Esta no era Rin.

—Te entregaste por amor a otra persona. —Aquello no era una pregunta, ni una réplica. Parecía más bien una exposición franca y plana de los hechos. Pero esas palabras provocaron que las ataduras invisibles que tenían atrapada a Rin se volvieran más livianas. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—Creí que le amaba. Pero cuando todo terminó, yo... no me sentía feliz. —Y Rin sintió el chispazo de indignación de aquella parte auto-lastimera que pugnaba por retomar el control de su cuerpo y hablar por ella, sumirla en la tristeza, en la depresión... probablemente, intentando acabar con ella—. Creo que todo fue muy rápido. Y somos muy jóvenes.

—Lo son. —En algún momento de esa extraña conversación, la azabache de cabello alborotado levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba justo frente a ella, observándola decididamente. Pareció divagar algo mentalmente, antes de agregar—. _Lo somos._

—Esa parte de mí ya le pertenece a alguien.

—Lo sé.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa?

—Sí. —y diciendo esto, Sesshomaru, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, observando con atención un punto fijo de su entorno. La luz blanca había cedido poco a poco para dejar ver un hermoso día de primavera relativamente cerca del mar, lleno de flores, un clima fresco y luz tenue por todos lados.

Rin siguió con la mirada lo que el hombre de plateados cabellos atendía, encontrando un objeto curiosamente familiar para ella. Era pequeño, lleno de encaje rosado por todos lados. Tenía la apariencia de esos cochecitos antiguos.

Pero ella sabía a quién pertenecía.

_Había sido suyo_.

Algo dentro de la joven pareció removerse. Los recuerdos, uno a uno, volvían a su mente.

Él y ella. Un encuentro tan antiguo como su propia edad. Aquella sensación de haberle visto en otra vida, de haberse reencontrado con él en anteriores encarnaciones. Una y otra vez. Y ella que lo había olvidado. Todas aquellas emociones le provocaron una vigorosa sacudida a su cuerpo, que en instantes recuperó la vitalidad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Fuiste feliz con él? —Indagó el hombre de frío porte.

—Así fue. Siempre me respetó y me cuidó. Nunca me forzó o presionó a nada.

Los ojos dorados de él no le dirigieron más miradas a Rin, que parecía más compuesta y menos triste que antes. La escuchó soltar una suave risilla, mientras se levantaba del piso y se movía con pasitos danzantes hasta la carriola de encaje, ahora vacía.

—¿Mataría al hombre al que me entregué, Sesshomaru-sama? —Quiso saber ella mientras acariciaba los bordados delicados del cochecito. En respuesta recibió un gruñido, pero Rin pareció entenderlo muy bien.

"_Hizo feliz a Rin. No puedo hacerle daño."_

—¿Perdonaría la vida de un hombre al que quiero como un hermano?

—Así que le quieres como un hermano. —de nuevo, oraciones sin matiz de voz, pero ella las entendía sin problemas. Como si se tratara de un acuerdo tácito hecho por ellos desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

—Sí. —Y diciendo esto, caminó hasta Sesshomaru y colocó sus manos sobre la armadura del traje que llevaba el peli plateado, acariciando a conciencia el frío metal con las yemas de los dedos. Tembló de frío, pero se contuvo para poder observar los ojos dorados, que ahora inquirían en ella poderosamente—. Y... ¿podría aceptar a esta mujer que, aún haciendo eso, le ama con todo el corazón?

Sesshomaru sintió por dentro una vorágine de emociones que no acostumbraba sentir. Pero al verla sonriente, tan diferente de cómo estaba antes, librándose de los miedos enfermos que su corta visita al otro mundo le había provocado; descubrió lo que tanto había esperado. Lo que había apaciguado al demonio que quería destruirlo todo.

_Rin había regresado._

El entorno fresco y primaveral los envolvió con una dulce y enceguecedora luz que lo cubrió todo, mientras la pareja permanecía impávida y viéndose fijo a los ojos, Sesshomaru habló antes de que todo terminara—. Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso...

* * *

Era imposible para Kagome no recordar ese lugar. Parada sobre la playa, mientras las olas trataban de devorarse la arena y le mojaban los pies a pesar de estar calzando zapatillas deportivas, pudo sentir que el recinto natural le provocaba una especie de nostalgia por la infancia, aunque no consideraba que fuera oportuno definirlo de esa manera.

Atardecía. Soplaba en torno al mar un viento fresco y agradable, como si fuera primavera y no verano. Era extraño, pero era delicioso y relajante.

Ella recordaba este lugar. O _medio recordaba_ este lugar.

Algo sorprendida por saberse de vuelta en el mundo de verdad, Kagome echó a correr por la orilla mientras buscaba alguna persona a quién reportar su ausencia. Pero por más que corrió y corrió, no divisó una sola persona que la orilla que le diera indicios de nada. Era como si hubiera regresado al mundo y este se vaciara antes de su regreso.

O quizás todas las personas habían vuelto a casa. O quizás estaba sola en este mundo.

Encontró unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban por el camino hacia lo que parecía una pequeña villa cercana. Así que con ansias, corrió por el sendero pedregoso hasta la calle de asfalto.

Sus pies comenzaron a doler de tanto correr, pero eso no la detuvo y no le importó. Ahora sólo quería huir, antes de que el otro mundo la alcanzara de nuevo y tuvieran que noquearla una segunda ocasión para arrastrarla a la vida de los no-muertos.

Pero por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida, el camino no la llevó a ningún otro lugar que al camino de ladrillos dorados hasta lo que parecía una pensión oculta entre el bosque tropical de la playa y que ella pasó de largo con pasos veloces que lentamente disminuyeron hasta volverse un caminar quieto.

¿A qué clase de mundo había regresado, _carajo_?

Mientras trataba de encontrar alguna salida a tan retorcido espacio al que había llegado, Kagome notó que sus pasos la estaban llevando (completamente en contra de su voluntad) hasta un lugar específico, a través de aquella pensión, hasta _ese_ lugar.

El camino pronto encontró una bifurcación con sus respectivos señalamientos.

Aguas termales hacia un camino; Koibitomisaki, hacia el otro.

La azabache apenas tuvo consciencia de que ese nombre le parecía conocido y, aunque sus pies fueron ordenados para caminar hacia las aguas termales, los pasos tomaron la dirección contraria y la guiaron hasta un lugar del que buscaba escapar.

El campanario al aire libre que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios y ella, ya sin poder evitar ser guiada por sus pasos desobedientes, ella se acercó casi corriendo, evocando la ocasión en que había estado en ese lugar, esa pensión, con qué personas. Su madre la buscaba. Ella estaba encantada y sonreía socarrona al saber el disgusto mortificado que su madre tendría al regañarla y abrazarla de alivio.

_¿Pero por qué no podía recordar nada más?_

Dio la vuelta mientras escrutaba cuidadosamente el pequeño campanario y luego acarició la cuerda de la campana, siendo su mano interceptada por una mano masculina, llena de garras. Esta sostuvo su mano sobre la cuerda con mucho cuidado, esperando no asustarla. La joven alzó la vista para observar la sonrisa anhelante de Inuyasha, quien no se inmutó por nada y continuó asiéndola de la mano.

Ella intentó quitar la mano, pero no pudo.

¿Por qué parecía que a él le dolía?

—¿Recuerdas? —Insistió él mientras la veía, añorando algún recuerdo pasado que ella no tuvo deseos de escuchar. Prefería marcharse, huir. No quería tener nada qué ver con lo que sea que él y la tal... Midoriko, querían para ella. Sólo quería regresar a casa—. Hace algunos años, te prometí en este mismo lugar, que cuando fuera mayor iría a buscarte y pediría tu mano en matrimonio.

Haber. De nuevo. ¿_**Qué**_?

¿Matrimonio?

¡Ella debería de recordar algo como eso!

—Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para cumplir mi promesa. Ahora estoy muerto.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que su corazón se rompía en trocitos?

—¿Por qué me olvidaste, Kagome? —la pregunta sonaba dolida, y lo justificaba. Kagome había rechazado una parte importante para él. Para un Inuyasha que cada tres días corría a la estación de correos para ver si no había recibido nada de ella, una carta, un recuerdo. Incluso se paseaba por la estación de autobuses, esperando verla regresar algún día.

Pero ese día nunca llegó.

—No lo sé. —E Inuyasha sabía que ella decía la verdad. Las orejitas de perro se aplastaron contra su cabeza, como desilusionado de saber que para él todo lucía perdido. Buscó retirar la mano que mantenía presa a Kagome, sólo para descubrir que ambas manos de la chica lo atrapaban junto con la soga y lo veían con determinación.

—¿Kagome?

—Quiero recordar. ¿Me ayudas? —y al momento en que esto ocurría, Kagome tomó impulso junto con la mano de Inuyasha y agitó la campana, que sonó exactamente tres veces.

.

"_¡Kagome! ¡Te prometo que te amaré... siempre, siempre! Te amaré todos los días de mi vida, hasta que sea viejo. Y cuando muera y llegue la hora de reencarnar, te tendré en mi mente. Para siempre._

_T__e prometo que esto no será en vano. Cuando sea grande, te buscaré. Iré a Tokyo y pediré tu mano en matrimonio. Entonces te casarás conmigo._

_Te amo, Kagome. No importa que mi hermano y todo el mundo diga que soy muy niño para decirlo. Te Amo de verdad..."_

.

Y entonces el niño en sus recuerdos tomó una cara en específico, y los ojos dorados brillaron en torno a la melena platinada que se agitaba traviesa, como sólo podría hacerlo para un niño como él.

Mientras la campana sonaba, una y otra vez en un eco interminable para sus oídos, una luz fuerte comenzó a fluir del mismo artefacto metálico y comenzó a cubrir el atardecer playero con una fuerza impresionante. La pelinegra se giró aturdida, buscando entender lo que había ocurrido y cuando observó los ojos siempre adustos de Inuyasha suavizarse mientras el blanco lo devoraba todo, Kagome tuvo un miedo insano de no volver a verlo nunca.

_No ahora que había recordado que ese chico tenía una promesa que cumplir._

—N-no... ¡No! Inuyasha. ¡Inuyasha! INUYASHA. ¡INUYASHAAAAA...!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Joer xD ahora me tardé horrores en sacar esto. Y quedó espantosamente largo X3 Pero lo peor ha pasado. Y espero, Fumiis, que no encuentres latoso leer semejante barbaridad. Me costó diez hojas de Word XD ya sólo queda el final (que espero que no me cueste tantas hojas xD). Tengo días trabajando en esto, pero las palabras salían y salían y no pude detener semejante flujo de inspiración. Eso no es de Dios.

¡Un besote y nos leeremos muy pronto!

_Tu amiga secreta._


	5. Oportunidad

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es sólo mía, para Fumiis Braginski.

* * *

**Prueba de valor**

* * *

**5. Oportunidad.**

—¡Inuyasha!

Nadie respondió. Sus ojos se abrieron, tan acostumbrados a la brillante luz y se levantó de su sitio, con el cuerpo entumecido y tembloroso y aferró entre sus débiles dedos un par de sábanas que la cubrían.

Su frente estaba tupida de un espeso y pegajoso sudor que ella apenas tuvo el buen acierto se retirar. Se levantó el flequillo y dio una cepillada con la mirada hacia el exterior. Sólo para no encontrar nada.

No estaba en el bosque ni en el cementerio.

—¿Kagome?

Estaba en el hospital.

—M-ma... ¿mamá? —Sin temor a equivocarse, la azabache lucía más confundida de lo que la mujer, Naomi Higurashi, había visto a su primogénita nunca—. Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kagome temblaba al hablar. La mujer casi se ahoga en lágrimas al verla despierta, así que la abrazó, muy fuerte—. ¡Oh, mi pequeña! ¡Estás tan bien! ¡Sentí que el mundo se acababa cuando tu profesor llamó al Templo y nos dio aviso de que estabas desaparecida! ¡Pero ahora estás aquí y todo está bien! ¡Y no volverás a ningún campamento escolar en la playa! ¿Me has escuchado?

Era evidente que la mujer lucía cansada y apagada, recobrando la vida de súbito al escuchar a su hija responder a los estímulos del medio ambiente. La muchacha, por su parte, lucía más alerta y agitada de lo usual, como si tuviera exceso de electrolitos en el cuerpo.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó?

—Te encontraron después de tres días de desaparecida, cariño. Empapada de pies a cabeza y fría, como si hubieses pasado mucho tiempo en el mar. —Explicó la mujer con el semblante angustiado, soltando a su hija y tomándola de las manos—. Estábamos asustados, pensamos que habías cogido hipotermia. Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Y todo está bien ahora.

_¿Todo estaba realmente bien ahora?_

—¿Y dónde está Inuyasha? —Insistió ella, mientras el rostro se le desfiguraba en forma de que el corazón se le rompía al ser ignorada tanto.

—Lo que no entendemos es cómo pudiste desaparecer de esa forma, ¿Kagome, tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó?

—¡Mamá! —La señora Higurashi calló en seco y observó a su hija, que aún temblaba mientras esperaba que le pusiera algo de atención—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Inuyasha?

—¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? ¡Oh, ya sé! Debes estar cansada, ¿verdad? Te dejaré dormir un poco. El médico dijo que una vez que recuperaras la conciencia podrías volver a casa conmigo. —declaró la mujer con un brillo especial en los ojos, sonriendo genuinamente y saliendo tan rápido como entró.

Kagome sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta mientras volteaba en todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio de la presencia de Inuyasha. Un algo que le dijera que el chico de ropas rojas y orejas de perro estaba ahí, sonriéndole socarronamente.

Ella había vuelto a su mundo, con la gente que la quería. ¿Pero y él? ¿Habría logrado demostrar que alguien le necesitaba en el mundo? Ella lo necesitaba. El chico le debía una promesa. ¿Sería que se había recordado demasiado tarde?

Aturdida por sus propios pensamientos, Kagome se hizo ovillo sobre sí misma al encogerse de hombros y llorar, tratando de expiar la culpa y la tristeza de sus ojos y de su cuerpo; buscando asimilar que probablemente ya era muy tarde para regresar el tiempo (y lo haría si pudiera). Para volver a ayudar a Inuyasha.

Y por eso ahora, tendría que vivir sin él.

* * *

—¡Rin! —¡Vaya! Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Se movió gentilmente mientras buscaba mantener el sueño, a pesar de la molestia en su cuerpo, antes de ser interrumpida una segunda ocasión—. Rin, despierta. Hemos llegado. —y esta vez no se conformaron con hablarle, sino también en la gentileza de zarandear suavemente su hombro, haciéndola despertar finalmente.

Sus ojos no se acostumbraron de inmediato a la luz, pero le fue relativamente sencillo identificar de quién era la voz que le llamaba. Se talló torpemente los ojos, mientras regresaba de nuevo.

—¿Ko-... haku? —Apenas pudo definir la figura del castaño que le observaba con ansias en los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo... ¿dónde estoy? —La joven se sostuvo la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar algo. Parecía que hubiese cogido una jaqueca.

—En Tokushima, ¿no lo recuerdas? —la cara de interrogante de Rin fue épica en ese momento. Todo rastro de somnolencia desapareció entonces y se tuvo qué morder el labio mientras miraba a su _novio_ y a su alrededor, completamente aterrada.

Esto ya lo había vivido.

Pero... ¿cómo?

—¿Está todo bien, Rin? —Preguntó Kohaku mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a caminar, cortésmente.

La azabache lucía turbada, pero sin decir más nada, negó con la cabeza y caminó junto a su novio, quién lucía radiante y feliz como nunca.

Ella recordaba muy bien eso. Hasta la forma en cómo el chico la condujo hasta el hotel en que se hospedarían y cómo la soltó levemente mientras arreglaba lo de su habitación, para posteriormente ser conducidos hasta su respectiva habitación.

_Era como si le hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad._

Entrar a la habitación que compartirían fue una especie de recordatorio del por qué estaba ahí. Observó la cama con dosel y, al sentir la mirada de su novio justo sobre su espalda, Rin hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió en el momento: correr hasta la puerta de la terraza y salir a tomar aire.

Bueno, no es como si Rin adorara escapar de sus problemas. Pero le costaba creer que estaba repitiendo el día que...

Un par de brazos la rodearon por la cintura y luego le dieron un corto beso en el cuello, haciendo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la piel de Rin se crisparan violentamente. La chica tembló en los brazos masculinos, mientras un tímido Kohaku acercaba su rostro hasta el oído de su novia y hablaba, como si estuviera sumamente nervioso—. Oye, Rin. ¿Qué te parece si-...?

No. Rin no quería escucharlo pedirle algo que no podía darle. Así que hizo lo primero que su cabeza pudo pensar en ese momento—. ¿Paseamos por la playa? ¡Me parece una idea maravillosa! ¡Vamos! —gritó ella, atropelladamente, mientras escapaba de los brazos de su novio y corría hacia el interior de la habitación, dejando al castaño suspirando con cierta resignación y el cuerpo tembloroso de nervios.

* * *

Kagome y su madre descendieron del taxi a los pies del Templo Higurashi más rápido de lo que a la primera le hubiese gustado. La mujer mayor, sonriendo completamente satisfecha, le colocó una mano en el hombro a su hija mientras indicaba silenciosamente que la esperaba en casa, que se tomara su tiempo. La más joven, por su parte, agradeció en silencio el gesto, quedándose sola observando a su madre retomar camino al templo.

La muchacha parecía en una crisis de estrés post-traumático, sólo que menos terrorífica. Sin contar con el largo tiempo que lloró a solas, lejos del cansado ojo de su madre, que parecía agotada de tanto velar por ella en estos días que estuvo desaparecida.

Pero Kagome sentía como si algo le faltara a raíz de todo lo que había pasado.

Saber que Inuyasha estaba en alguna parte del otro mundo, triste de saber que no volverían a verse, provocaba en la fémina la intensa necesidad de desgarrarse la voz llorando, de arrancarse la piel viva hasta que no pudiera más.

Como estar muerta en vida.

Subir la larga escalinata del templo le tomó lo que, a su parecer, fue toda una vida. Sus pies parecían hechos de plomo y el cuerpo parecía ser más bien un lastre molesto con el que tendría que cargar para siempre. El camino hacia arriba le tomó más tiempo del que le había tomado en su vida, quizás por esa emoción muerta que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó, al llegar a la cima, el sonido de su abuelo barriendo diligentemente el templo, aunque ella no tenía mucho interés en las actividades de su familia. En estos momentos sólo quería llegar a casa, tumbarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo, al menos hasta que encontrara fuerzas para reanudar sus actividades regulares.

O más bien, ese fue el plan de Kagome, porque mientras trataba de rehuir de los cantos de alegría de su abuelo, gritando que sus rezos habían resultado efectivos, Kagome alcanzó a divisar un manchón rojo que se movió despacio hacia uno de los recintos principales del templo, en dirección a una voz femenina que reconoció como la de su madre.

La chica se detuvo en seco al sentir que había alucinado; no obstante, siguió con la mirada aquel borrón hasta encontrarse con _esa cosa roja_ justo donde su progenitora, escoba en mano y conversando, aparentemente muy alegremente.

_Esa ropa. Ese cabello._

—¡Inuyasha!

Kagome gritó tan fuerte como su cuerdas vocales lo permitieron, haciendo que su madre y su interlocutor se giraran hacia ella, curiosos. La azabache sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos cuando notó que era el mismo cabello largo y platinado, esos ojos dorados brillantes que la observaban curiosos y la misma ropa con que lo había reencontrado.

Era Inuyasha. Era él, de verdad.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras se echaba a correr hasta su madre y el chico que observaba hacia ella con un brillo familiar en los ojos y Kagome casi salta hacia él, atrapándolo fieramente en un abrazo—. ¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¡Pensé que te perdería! ¡Que nunca más te vería! —y lloró. Lloró de alivio, de felicidad.

De todo lo bueno que podía sentir en ese momento, gracias a ese chico.

—K-Ka-... ¿Kagome? ¡M-me recuerdas! —Kagome casi quiere soltar una carcajada de alivio al escucharle preguntar eso, pero sólo se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo. Como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento—. Hace tanto que no t-te-... veí-...a...

Y Kagome se congeló en ese momento y se movió para verlo, algo extrañada de que hablase con ella como si no la hubiese visto _en el otro mundo_.

Pero sólo encontró los ojos confusos del chico, que le indicaban a la pelinegra de que Inuyasha no tenía consciencia alguna de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que recordara que estuviera muerto.

Más sin embargo, estaba ahí. Era real.

Y no dejaría que se fuera. _No de nuevo_.

—Oh, es verdad. Ustedes dos ya se conocían. —Sonrió la madre de Kagome mientras observaba a los jóvenes abrazarse como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Su primogénita dio la vuelta al rostro lacrimógeno, observándola con curiosidad—. Hace casi un mes, falleció la mamá de Inuyasha (una gran amiga mía), cariño. Me comentaba que había venido a Tokyo con su (medio) hermano Sesshomaru y, ya que estaba por acá, habló con tu abuelo. Inuyasha estará trabajando en el templo de ahora en adelante.

Kagome lo asió más fuerte entre sus brazos. Estaba ahí. Era real. Y lo vería con frecuencia en el templo. ¡Inuyasha había conseguido regresar! Sonrió con mayor amplitud, sintiéndose afortunada.

—¿Y cumplirás la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos pequeños? —Kagome observó a Inuyasha sin dejar de sonreír con esa frescura que la caracterizaba, pero los ojos todos húmedos de llanto.

El ojidorado enrojeció al verla tan contenta, azorado de que ella hubiese recordado la promesa que le había hecho cuando pequeños. No esperaba que ella la recordase también—. Tsk. ¡Keh! —y diciendo esto, hizo la cara a un lado, para que no pudieran ver lo nervioso que se había puesto. Y seguro que tal vez no era esa la respuesta que Kagome esperaba, pero seguro que él, de una manera un tanto retorcida, seguro que quiso decir que _sí_.

Porque mientras él estuviera ahí, Kagome recordaría que fue Inuyasha quien la ayudó a recuperar sus recuerdos; que si no se hubiera arriesgado a ayudarla a recordar todo, quizás él ahora estuviera siendo juzgado por Enma-Ho antes de ir a descansar en paz.

Inuyasha se había sometido a una enorme prueba de valor para salvarlos. A ambos. Y ella se encargaría de retribuírselo el resto de su vida mortal.

* * *

El aire tibio se le pegaba en forma de un sudor copioso a Rin. Agitó la mano mientras se abanicaba y luego se palmeó el hombro para relajarse, sin mucho éxito. Se detuvo en una baranda cercana a la playa cuando el aire sopló con mayor intensidad y tuvo que sostener su sombrero de veraneo un poco más fuerte para que no volara. Luego sintió que Kohaku se aproximaba hacia a ella.

Sintió la necesidad de aparentar que todo estaba perfectamente con ella y se hizo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de sentir que su novio le tocaba un codo. Ella se giró para verlo sostener dos barquillos de helado.

Rin tomó uno y agradeció en voz muy bajita. Kohaku sonrió amable y se colocó a su lado, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la apegaba a él. Pero ella no lucía muy cómoda con esa muestra de afecto y se zafó del agarre, frotándose levemente el cuello.

—Rin. —Kohaku tembló mientras le dirigía una mirada precavida a la chica, que comía su helado muy despacio, quizás un poco pensativa—. ¡Rin, te hablo!

La ausencia de Rin desapareció unos minutos y tuvo, por fin, la amabilidad de dedicarle un poco de atención al castaño, sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Está todo bien? Desde que llegamos has estado muy rara y me parece que has estado evitánd-...

—Kohaku. —Rin se giró para ver al chico con una idea en la cabeza. Él atendió a su llamado y ella tragó duro mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había reflexionado.

Luego de haber considerado seriamente todas sus posibilidades, a Rin no le quedaba ninguna duda de que había viajado en el tiempo, antes de que ella terminara arrepintiéndose de lo de ella con Kohaku.

Después de todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo que estuvo en el mundo de los muertos, junto a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome (no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había sido ese), Rin no tenía ni la menor duda de qué era lo que quería para ella y su vida.

Y ese algo no estaba con Kohaku, sino con...

_Sesshomaru._

—He estado pensando... y creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto. —Rin parecía más fresca y segura de sí misma de lo que Kohaku recordaba haberla visto antes—. Es decir, ¡no me malentiendas! Eres un chico maravilloso y te quiero... _pero no así_. Y somos tan jóvenes, podríamos echar a perder nuestras vidas arrepintiéndonos de esto. Por eso... no puedo hacerlo, sé que te lastimaría... y a mí también.

Kohaku la observó atentamente por lo que pareció un tiempo largo que se prolongaba. Rin se sentía un poco incómoda y apenada, pero se sentía increíblemente bien, tan libre y feliz que podría estar flotando en ese momento. Aunque no dejaba de sentir tristeza hacia la forma en que el castaño se quedaba mudo.

Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba al chico y ella quiso decir algo, pero él se alejó, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, temblando como espagueti—. Yo... no puedo hacerte esto, Rin. —la cabeza de Kohaku sólo podía repetir una cosa: _Ella no estaba segura_.

Por eso estaba tan esquiva. Por eso ella se atrevía a terminar su relación.

—Kohaku.

—No, Rin. —Kohaku se dio la vuelta mientras se quedaba quieto, de espaldas a ella—. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo... puedes usar la habitación del hotel a tu gusto, te aseguro que no te interrumpiré o molestaré. ¡A decir verdad-...! Creo que regresaré a casa en el tren nocturno.

—Pero, Kohaku, yo... —Antes de que Rin pudiese detenerlo, Kohaku se echó a correr por el camino, tirando su helado de pronto y dejándola a ella sola en medio de una ciudad que no conocía, con gente desconocida y un helado medio derretido en las manos.

Menudo lío.

Se preguntaba si podría arreglar las cosas con él. No es que quisiera volver a ser su novia (no podía hacerle eso, ni al castaño ni a Sesshomaru), pero realmente quería a Kohaku. Tal vez no era la mujer indicada para él, pero ¿sería una buena idea continuar la amistad? Después de todo, él siempre la había entendido y apoyado. Y ella había hecho lo mismo para con él.

¿Eso podría hacer para él si continuaban siendo amigos, o no? ¿Sesshomaru lo aceptaría? (si es que aparecía ante ella, pronto).

Las cavilaciones de Rin la distrajeron lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que el viento comenzaba a arreciar y con él, su adorable y albo sombrero de veraneo, se iba volando. La azabache estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya volaba muy alto cuando lo hizo, así que corrió tras él, esperando que el viento bajara y ella pudiese alcanzar su prenda.

Anduvo por ahí, sin medir los caminos que cruzaba, atravesando pilares de gente que se arremolinaban sobre su paso, impidiéndole seguir su preciado sombrero, hasta que vio que comenzaba a descender y el viento a disminuir. Rin continuó su camino hasta una pequeña plaza en medio de la ciudad y justo entre la vista de una persona y su libro, el sombrero aterrizó.

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando. Corrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a sus pies y se lanzó casi contra aquella persona... contra aquella anciana, le pareció.

—¡Oh, disculpe señora! Mi sombrero se fue volando con este aire y realmente estoy apenada de qu-... —y las palabras murieron en la boca de Rin cuando la persona se quitaba el sombrero de la cara y observaba a la persona que le hablaba. La mandíbula de Rin casi se cae hasta el suelo cuando lo vio levantarse y extenderle el sombrero, cerrando su libro en el proceso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos.

Ese largo cabello plateado, esos gráciles movimientos. Esa expresión fría y dura en un rostro como tallado en mármol. Esa mirada brillante y transparente.

—Sesshomaru-sama...

Al saberse reconocido, el hombre la observó con sorpresa, tratando de descifrar de dónde era que esa joven le conocía y sabía su nombre. No tuvo qué pensar mucho antes de que esos ojos felices y saltarines que ella poseía, le hicieran saber al albino que se trataba de sus memorias casi jugándole una jugada divertida, pero que se confirmaron cuando notó que la chica casi comenzaba llorar de emoción para luego lanzarse a sus brazos justo después de pronunciar lo único que fue capaz de articular bajo esa capa de frialdad—. Eres tú...

Rin estuvo completamente segura de algo en ese momento: quien fuera quien le hubiese dado semejante oportunidad de evitar los peores errores de su vida, le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

Ese era, la oportunidad de que el destino la conectara al hombre con el que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida... y darle una segunda oportunidad: a él de vivir, a ella, de amar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora.** Bueno, tal vez el final quedó un poco abierto D: pero espero que te haya gustado, Fumiis! :D le puse todo mi corazón y mis ganas a este fic y estoy super contenta porque lo acabé muy pronto(L) (nunca acabo fanfics largos en 5 capítulos y en poco más de dos semanas X3 así que estoy muy contenta :D) ¡Y que nadie se preocupe! Estoy pensando hacer un pequeño epílogo :3 pero ese lo haré una vez que termine toooda la actividad del Amigo Secreto, lo publicaré directo desde mi cuenta de fanfiction.

Espero que haya cumplido todas tus expectativas, Fumiis :3 y que te haya gustado y divertido(L). Con amor para ti :D

Un besote(L).

_Tu amiga secreta._


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual del _Rumiko Takahashi_. La trama es sólo mía, como una idea de regalo de amigo secreto para Fumiis Braginski.

_Este capítulo no estaba previsto para el fanfic, pero dado que quedó un poco inconcluso el final hace un par de meses, he decidido agregar un epílogo, con el correspondiente permiso de las administradoras de esta cuenta X3_

_Quiero dedicarle especialmente este capítulo a __**M.J. Hayden**__, porque ella motivó la continuación de este fanfic :3_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Prueba de valor**

**por Onmyuji.**

**6. Epílogo.**

Rin sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban con la emoción mientras se observaba en el espejo. Tocó el bordado delicado de pedrería sobre su entallada figura y luego se llevó una mano a la mejilla, limpiando una gota de líquido salino. Afortunadamente para ella, le habían aplicado el rímel a prueba de agua. A su lado, un joven de castaños cabellos le veía sonriente, antes de extenderle la mano para sacarla de ese probador de seis espejos, misma que la azabache aceptó con una sonrisa y bajó del pequeño banquillo en que se había subido. La prueba final de que todo en ella lucía perfecto.

—Luces hermosa. —Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario, mientras los ojos le brillaban, emocionados. Acomodó la peineta en su cabello, arrastrando el velo hacia su cara y sonrió, radiante—. Pero juraría que pareces nerviosa.

—¡Lo estoy, Kohaku! —Chilló ella mientras le daba el brazo al castaño y se daba la vuelta para ver a otras dos participantes en la habitación que le prepararon específicamente para ese evento—. ¿Cómo me veo? —cuestionó, tímida, haciendo especial énfasis en la búsqueda de respuesta de la azabache que casi al borde de las lágrimas se lanzó contra ella, abrazándola.

—Estás muy guapa, Rin. —Confirmó la chica de ojos azules mientras la soltaba y la tomaba de las manos—. Sesshomaru-san quedará deslumbrado por tu belleza. —y le guiñó un ojo, traviesa—. ¿A que sí, Sango-chan?

El rostro de la chica enrojeció con mayor fuerza al escuchar aquella aseveración y ya no prestó más atención. Kagome le observaba segura y valiente, sin soltarla por nada del mundo; tratando de esa forma compartir un momento privado de chicas, a pesar de que Kohaku, el hermano menor de la mejor amiga de Kagome (y antiguo ex-novio suyo), estuviese presente.

Abstraída como estaba, le costaba creer que habían pasado ya cinco años desde que se reencontró con quien pronto contraería nupcias. Aunque al principio no podía creerse que su amor estuviera ahí, frente a ella, en la misma ciudad; luego lo atribuyó a su peculiar encuentro en el otro mundo.

Pero vaya sorpresa se llevaría al descubrir que Sesshomaru no recordaba ni un ápice de lo sucedido y, apenas unos seis meses más tarde, al ser presentada ante la madre y el (medio) hermano de su amado, reconoció a Kagome y corroboró que no lo había soñado ni eran alucinaciones suyas. Porque al parecer ambas podrían evocar esos recuerdos, pero sus respectivos amores no.

Eso terminó uniéndolas de una manera tan cómplice que ambos albinos aún no podían comprender.

—¡Rin-chan! —La voz insistente de Kagome la hizo volver a la realidad cuando observó a la chica, dentro de un precioso vestido azul y medio ausente, la vio sonreír, antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla suavemente—. Es hora de ir. ¿Estás lista? —Un brillo cómplice en ambas titiló, haciendo que la piel de Rin se erizara.

—Desde hace cinco años, Kagome-chan.

.

.

Sentado en primera fila, el chico de cabellos platinados rebeldes acomodó el moño de su corbata y observó a su _medio_ hermano mayor, de pie y estático sobre sus dos pies, muy cerca del altar donde pronto se celebraría una boda. El más chico parecía algo ansioso, quizás nervioso. Tal vez más que el futuro novio.

—Oye, Sesshomaru. —El aludido no respondió en el primer momento, haciendo que el más chico se sintiera ofendido e ignorado—. Tsk. ¡Sesshomaru, te hablo!

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, Inuyasha. Te recuerdo que debes conservar los modales si no quieres que te eche a patadas.

—Tsk, ¡Keh! —Inuyasha movió la cabeza hacia otro lado, notando a la madre del susodicho hermano suyo conversar con el sacerdote y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar a alguien entre el tumulto de gente que comenzaba a entrar al recinto—. ¿No estás nervioso?

—¿Debería? —Inuyasha resopló por el tono de su hermano antes de levantarse y caminar hasta él y le palmeó el hombro.

En los últimos cinco años, desde que salieron de Izu a la capital, cuando su madre falleció; Inuyasha había logrado entablar una especie de amistad/tregua de paz con su hermano. Generalmente se trataban de terrible manera (costando reproches y regaños de las respectivas parejas), pero podían hablar de manera civilizada.

Casi como si se tuvieran aprecio.

—Yo no tengo miedo de avanzar en mi relación con Rin como tú lo estás de darle ese anillo a Kagome. —Inuyasha enrojeció ante las palabras de su medio hermano y lo soltó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta volver a la fila y sentarse, peor que un tomate.

—¡Keh! ¿Y tú cómo sabes que-...?

—Te vi entrar en la joyería la semana pasada. —_Oh_. Inuyasha cambió al menos tres veces el tono rojo de su rostro antes de bufar ante las palabras de su hermano. ¡Menuda chorrada esa! ¡Y se suponía que había sido totalmente discreto! Recordó con detalle que revisó sus alrededores a consciencia antes de tomar el valor y pasar una larga media hora revisando anillos y demás hasta encontrar el memento perfecto para Kagome.

Claro. No es que fuera a dárselo ya mismo (tampoco que tuviera suficiente coraje para hacerlo), pero...

—¡Inuyasha! —el aludido salió de su trance hipnótico pseudo nervioso para atender la dulce voz de su novia, a la que vio caminar pacientemente por uno de los pasillos laterales de la capilla, sonriendo.

Inuyasha salió a su encuentro, hasta quedar frente a frente. Kagome radiante y sonriente como nunca; Inuyasha más nervioso y aturdido de lo acostumbrado. Se miraron por un tiempo que les pareció eterno, donde la intensa forma en que sus ojos de cruzaron y el enlace de sus manos unidas, danzaron en una oda de amor profunda y feliz, hasta que ambos pillaron que se habían quedado quietos más tiempo del esperado.

Luego, tímidos, se acercaron el uno al otro para darse un corto y dulce beso, antes de encaminarse hasta donde Sesshomaru les esperaba, impaciente ante el altar.

—Oh, Inuyasha. ¿Sabías que las bodas me hacen llorar de emoción? —Venga, Inuyasha pareció considerar la idea de que la chica estaba lanzando una indirecta, así que prefirió ignorar el comentario para dedicarse a verla, sentada junto al pasillo principal de la capilla, alzando el cuerpo levemente para ver más allá de los cuerpo y buscar señal alguna del momento en que empezaría la ceremonia—. Rin-chan se ve preciosa. —Kagome sonrió mientras veía al futuro novio de porte serio y taimado por el rabillo del ojo y luego se giraba hacia el chico de platinados y rebeldes cabellos a su lado luciendo incómodo presenciando todo el vaivén de gente por todos lados.

—¡Keh! Yo creo que no se vea muy diferente a como siempre. —Farfulló él, sin disimular en absoluto su indiferencia. Se ganó una mirada furiosa de su medio hermano, como si fuera capaz de silenciarlo permanentemente con la mirada.

—¡Inuyasha! —Reprendió Kagome.

—En cambio... —y se sonrojó mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de soltar lo siguiente, viendo intensamente a la muchacha de cabellos azabache—. Tú te ves hermosa en ese vestido...

Le tomó tres años y medio a Inuyasha armarse de valor para pedirle a Kagome una cita. A pesar de ser compañeros en curso y verse diariamente, al grado de volverse muy unidos (casi como una pareja oficial), el chico seguía siendo tímido por naturaleza. Desde luego, la azabache aceptó, feliz de la vida, aunque tímida igual.

Por esa razón, a Inuyasha le tomó otros diez meses de citas pedirle que fueran novios y ahora; con ocho meses de noviazgo, las cosas pintaban para ser una pareja deliciosamente estable que llevaría a término la relación para dar el siguiente paso: el compromiso.

—Gracias. —Y ambos (Inuyasha por enésima vez) enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

Aunque para cómo las cosas iban, quizás eso les tomaría algunos años más.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. La marcha de Wagner comenzó a sonar y alguien a lo lejos gritó '¡Ahí viene la novia!', obligando a todos a ponerse de pie. Sesshomaru se paró justo en el centro del pasillo para ver hacia la entrada de la capilla. Donde podía ver la silueta de su preciosa novia del brazo del que alguna vez fue su ex-novio y que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos: Kohaku.

Inuyasha siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta donde Rin comenzaba a avanzar, detrás de un par de pajes lanzando flores por todos lados. Tomó, con una de sus manos, la mano de su hermosa novia, que lucía ensimismada en ese pequeño evento, y con la otra, dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, jugueteó suavemente con la cajita de terciopelo negro que aguardaba el momento perfecto para darse a conocer ante Kagome.

Y así como Inuyasha sopesaba la posibilidad de enfrentarse a una nueva prueba por el amor de esa jovencita; Sesshomaru, por su parte, aguardó con paciencia a su hermosa novia, que le fue entregada de las manos del mismísimo Kohaku y ella le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa de Sesshomaru estaba implícita más en sus delicadas acciones y esa mirada de entera devoción a ella.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿está listo para enfrentar esta nueva prueba? —Sesshomaru observó intensamente a la azabache que estaba por desposar, viendo el rostro resplandeciente y feliz de Rin, cubierto por un delicado velo. Y siendo esta la primera vez que Rin recordaba haberlo visto, sonrió afirmativamente.

Y juntos se encaminaron al altar, listos para unir las vidas que el destino, juguetón, unió alguna vez y encaprichado separó, rompiendo los vínculos que sólo la muerte puede destruir y que Rin, en compañía de Kagome, alguna vez rehicieron al enfrentarse al hado en una carrera por recuperar a su amor; y que ahora les sonreía como preludio a una nueva prueba, esta vez, de amor.

_**Fin.**_

xxxxx

**PS.** Y ahora sí, puedo decir con gratificación y orgullo, que esta historia llegó a su final y cerró su círculo por completo. (Y que ya, dejaré de joder a las administradoras del foro que quedaron hastiadas de semejante actividad xD). Mil gracias por leer :3(L) Espero leerles en algún otro fanfic del foro; o bien, en alguno en mi cuenta personal: Omyuji.

Un besote a todos y todas :)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
